Aluminum is the most abundant metal on earth, and electronic devices made of aluminum have the advantage of costing little. An aluminum-based redox couple, which involves three electron transfers during electrochemical charge/discharge reactions, provides relatively high storage capacity. Additionally, because of its lower reactivity and flammability, such an aluminum-ion battery might offer significant safety improvements.
However, conditional metal-ion batteries exhibit low discharge voltage, low storage capacity, and ill-defined discharge voltage plateaus. Therefore, there is a need to develop a novel battery for solving the above problems.